Kenshiro VS Jonathan Joestar (DB)
Kenshiro VS Jonathan Joestar is the 8th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios. It features Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star and Jonathan Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Description Fist of the North Star VS JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - These two are known for their incredible punches and Martial arts fighting style, which one of these hard hitters will win this fight? Interlude Wiz: In the 1980s era big buff, muscular manly-men were all the rage in the West mainly through movies and TV and in the East mainly through Shonen Jump Weekly Mangas and Animes in the late 1980s & early 1990s. Boomstick: And two mangas were born alongside Dragon Ball; Fist of the North Star and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure! Wiz: Kenshiro, the 64th successor of the Hokuto Shinken Fighting Style Boomstick: And Jonathan Joestar, the first JoJo of Phantom Blood. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle. Kenshiro Boomstick: The Hokuto No Ken, a fighting style passsed down to many fighters! Wiz: After the nuclear explosion where it almost had wiped out all of civiliation during the nuclear war and mankind ruled the strong over the weak and there were only a few survivors fought over whatever supply of food and uncontaminated water remained in the wasteland of the world, including a man who would become the 64th Successor to the fighting style named the "Hokuto Shinken". Boomstick: That man soon had a fiance and a nephew and this man was none other than Kenshiro! Wiz: Kenshiro was originally an orphan from Taiseiden, Shura and a descendent of the Hokuto Sōke bloodline. He was sent to the mainland by Jukei as a baby to be adopted by Ryuken, master of Hokuto Shinken. Ryuken named him after his older brother Kenshirō Kasumi since they shared the same Big Dipper-shaped birthmark on their heads. Boomstick: What a Cliche origin of a history from an excellent fighting anime! Wiz: Kenshiro watched his adoptive brothers train in the art of Hokuto Shinken and decided to join them in the fight to become Ryuken's successor. Despite being younger and more naive than his older brothers, Kenshiro was a promising student who ultimately earned the title of successor. Boomstick: And so he did! He did it because his oldest brother was sick, then the other successors turned out to be evil! Wiz: An ancient Chinese martial art, dating back 1800 years from China based on pressure points, but more deadly and powerful. A Hokuto Shinken successor can also resist attacks on the pressure points with the Hikō Fūji. Boomstick: And the Hokuto Shinken allows Kenshiro to shoot Ki like attacks from just one arm, but he has his Kentō Shadan which can freaking break the arm of Raoh and lower the defense of his opponents just for a free hit! Then there's the Hokuto Dan Kotsukin which freaking explodes their muscles and tendons! Like a bomb! Wiz: Kenshiro also has his Enkan Zanshū Kyaku or also known as Ring Beheading Layered Leg can use as a Spin Kick attack. The Ganzan Ryozan Ha can fractured through an opponent's skull and his Gedokujutsu can cure any venom or virus Kenshiro has been infected with. Boomstick: Wait What? Kenshiro can be sick but he just...cures himself?? Wiz: Seems like it. Boomstick: Ah. Kenshiro has Gekitsui Shi which freaking places his fingers on someone's head and they have 3 seconds to live afterwards. But then there's Kenshiro's most famous and most devastating attack! The Hyakuretsu Ken! or also called the Hundred Cracked Fist! Wiz: The Hundred Cracked Fist is characterized as a strike of over a hundred blows, delivered at rapid speed to the designated 708 Keiraku Hikō (Pressure Points) on the adversary's body. Boomstick: And afterwards this happens! Kenshiro: Omae wa mou shindeiru (The Opponent explodes) Boomstick: THEY FREAKING EXPLODE! Like it was nothing. Wiz: This is because Kenshiro has learned how to hit the opponent with pressure points, putting too much pressure on his opponents successfully blows them up, even if it's around any body type there is. Boomstick: Then there's Kenshiro's full tap into his Hokuto Shinken fighting power called the Art of Breathing, in which when he does this, his shirt rips off and fights shirtless, which is awesome! He's defeated the likes of Heart, Raoh, Colonel, Buckham and Diamond! Kept pace with Raoh with incredibly good speed! ''' Wiz: He also lifted a special rock that was calculated at 300 tons and did this in base and without powering up. '''Boomstick: Goddamn Kenshiro is the God of Death and strong lifting man i've ever analyzed with you Wiz! Wiz: Kenshiro is undoutibly strong, but that doesn't mean he's invincible, If one can attack with nothingness or any void based attack, it can bypass his intangibility with Museo Tensei. Boomstick: That's basically what we know of him, but besure you don't end up to where he hits you, you better....uhh....well apparently there's nothing you can do to get away with it! Jonathan Joestar Wiz: Around the late 1880s a carriage accident happened as a result of the death of Mary Joestar. Boomstick: And during that accident an infant was there and resuced by his father and that infant's name would be Jonathan Joestar, the first JoJo! Wiz: That same accident indirectly brought Dio Brando into his life as his father, George Joestar I, assumed Dio's thieving father saved his life and vowed to repay that debt. Twelve years later, Jonathan comes to the aid of young girl named Erina Pendleton, despite lacking the strength to defend her honor properly. He reveals his intentions of becoming a bonafide gentlemen having opted to help her only to pursue that goal. After meeting Dio, Jonathan's life spirals into hell as Dio attempts to break Jonathan's spirit through dominance and isolation. Boomstick: He even killed the damn dog by putting him into a Incinerator! How bad can this guy even get! Wiz: After well finally falling in love with the love of his life Erina, Dio vowed to ruin everything Jonathan could do. Boomstick: Dio even kissed Erina and called it his first kiss with her and this finally got Jonathan so mad he gave Dio a beating of his life. Wiz: Seven years later, Jonathan would meet a man named Robert E. O. Speedwagon who attemped to mug him, but had won his friendship to Jonathan and then would go on and meet William Zepplin who had taught him the fighting style called "Hamon" or "Ripple" whatever you would like to call it. Boomstick: Jonathan's Hamon is like Chi or Energy based attacks, like the Zoom Punch which allows Jonathan to extend his arm out for a punch like really long, like Monkey D. Luffy! Wiz: Sendo Ripple Overdrive allows Jonathan to charge a Ripple wave through his arm and release it into a solid object, such as a wall or partition. The Ripple can travel through and reach anything on the other side, and anything hit by the Ripple is sent flying in a spiral. If the enemy is an Undead, the Ripple will enter their bloodstream and destroy them from the inside. Boomstick: Damn, he even has Scarlet Overdrive, something that when he gets touched with sets on fire, like Baxter on Steroids. Wiz: Oh anyways, Overdrive Barrage allows him to jab fast enough and release more overdrive manuvers he wants too. Boomstick: And then Jonathan's final technique that is very powerful it could kill the undead!, The Sunlight Yellow Overdrive is an extremely rapid flurry of Ripple-infused punches with power comparable to the sun itself. Wiz: From this Jonathan's Sunlight Yellow Overdrive is estamated to be around 5,778 Degrees. Boomstick: Jonathan can also use his ripple to walk on water, strengthen objects and increase his potency, increase jumping height, and much more shit he can do! Wiz: Jonathan also can heal. One of the main conveniences of the ripple is the ability to heal the body to an extent. During his battle with Doobie, Jonathan was able to eject poison out of his bloodstream via Hamon transfusion. During his battle with Tarkus, he was also able to heal his broken neck after receiving the Supreme Pass Overdrive from Zeppeli. Boomstick: Well Damn he can't be sick either. Anyways Jonathan's gone through many things! He's defeated two undead knights who ease a powerboost from Zep o'l guy and got himself a Sword from one of them. He even pulled a steel collar-brace around his neck apart. Defeated Dio in three fist fights and tackled a vampirized Dio into a burning mansion from a rooftop and survived. Wiz: He even barely survived the Space Ripper Stingy Eyes twice in a row and was able to stop vampire fluids from infecting his body. Boomstick: He even convinced his wife Erina to save an infant who would grow up and marry a really hot smoking lady named Lisa Lisa and his badass grandson Joseph Joestar was born! This was all because well....Hey heads up Spoilers in 3..2..1......He's dead, yep Jonathan died in a explosion while holding the head of the immortal Dio, then Dio stole his body then Dio died in the hands of Jotaro Kujo, Jonathan's great great great grandson, thus giving peace for Jonathan. Wiz: Jonathan is a true gentleman in need, but he does have his flaws. He risks the safety of his friends and People stronger than him can easily incapacitate him. Boomstick: If his breathing is restricted for any reason, Jonathan won't be able to perform his Hamon techniques and...He's just too damn nice...like really in the inside overall he has a soft heart. Death Battle Kenshiro is seen walking around in a quiet area to himself cracking his fists heading to another location. By the time he gets there he then accidently bumps into Jonathan Joestar. Jonathan: I apologize for being in your way good sir, I was on my way in the next town in order to seek a man who can punch one hundred times? Kenshiro then is shocked to hear this then blinks then nods. Kenshiro: Very well then, if you're seeking someone with that power, it's me! Jonathan then nods as they both get into battle stance. FIGHT! They both charge at each other. When Jonathan sees just how fast Kenshiro is going he goes into a tackle. Kenshiro gets sent flying a little backwards from the collision and force. Jonathan: ZOOM PUNCH! The Zoom Punch is blocked but Hamon goes through Kenshiro, who feels and sees the Hamon greatly. Kenshiro: What is this?! Electricity? No, it made my blood beat alittle too fast... Jonathan runs straight to Kenshiro. Jonathan: It is Hamon energy! SCARLET OVERDRIVE! Jonathan does an uppercut to Kenshiro's chin and neck sending up high in the air. Kenshiro: Ugh, it feels like burning energy in me from him, burning in my insides! Jonathan goes for another Scarlet Overdrive only for it to be intercepted by Kenshiro's Fist causing a cancel motion. The cancel motion causes both the Hamon and Hokuto Shinken to repel each other pushing them backwards. Jonathan and Kenshiro begin engaging in a fist fight, both techniques are cancelling each other out simultaneously. Jonathan seems to gain an upper-hand and Jonathan goes for yet another Zoom Punch with a Scarlet Overdrive, but at this moment Kenshiro decides to punch Jonathan near his wrists and palms. The Hamon and Hokuto Shinken once again cancel each other out, yet both are still determined on fighting. Both once again move back and start charging towards each other. They soon meet with the Sunlight Yellow Overdrive and the Hundred Cracked Fist as they both collide punches at each of their fists each hit to each other fist by fist connecting. Eventually, both opponents are blasted away from the impact and collision of all the Hamon and Hokuto Shinken. Jonathan begins to use special breathing techniques, Kenshiro uses this as an opportunity to sprint at full speed to Jonathan and kick him several times. This proves successful as Kenshiro kicks Jonathan twice sending him flying over 20 m. Jonathan covers from the fall with special Hamon healing and hides behind a wall to recover. Kenshiro knowing where he is pursues him. As soon as Kenshiro came right up to him he uses Sendo Hamon Overdrive on the wall and the ground to create a wave Hamon towards Kenshiro. Kenshiro notices this however and quickly jumps in the air but is touched by Hamon, because of this Kenshiro ends up landing a meter (3 feet) away from Jonathan. Jonathan goes for another one only for Kenshiro to flawlessly jump in the air this time and go for a Hokuto Shinken move that can obliterate bone and skin to Jonathan's hands. However, Jonathan immediately pulls out his hamon-infused clay-more and blocks Kenshiro's punch with it. The clay-more was also able to send Hamon back to Kenshiro stunning him a bit. Jonathan runs up to Kenshiro. Jonathan: Take This! Overdrive Barrage! Kenshiro is hit by the Overdrive Barrage, causing him to land and slide onto the ground. Afterwards, Kenshiro slowly gets back up with a glare stare depth in his eyes then he runs at full speed and yells out. Kenshiro: ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! After 12 Seconds, both are sent back from yet another burst of Hamon and Hokuto Shinken. They start again, but Jonathan is now tired out especially as Kenshiro goes for it again. Kenshiro: ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! Jonathan quickly blows the attack and thinks in his mind. Jonathan: He just won't quit! I need to finish this some how! Kenshiro is beginning to gain the upper-hand. Jonathan stops and Kenshiro goes for another Hundred Crack Fist. Jonathan barely blocks the first few and so Jonathan dodges this time. Jonathan brings out his sword and strikes Kenshiro 3 times with his Hamon-Infused Claymore. Kenshiro gains three new scars on his chest, blood begins coming from his mouth and then this angers him more. Jonathan tries to now strike for the 4th time but this time Kenshiro grabs the sword clay-more and kicks it away landing far off. Kenshiro then kicks Jonathan in the chest, and begins to rapidly kick him. Jonathan luckly blocked it with his hamon-infused hands/palms and arms then responds with a kick and Scarlet Overdrive. Kenshiro then glows really light after being hit so many times as he now does his Air Breathing technique as his shirt rips off. Jonathan: What! Jonathan quickly goes into an Overdrive Barrage, but Kenshiro replies just in time with 100-Crack Fist. Jonathan wears out a bit just when the attacks are cancelled out, but several fists manage to hit Jonathan. Kenshiro then stares and points at Jonathan. Kenshiro: You're already de-'' Then suddenly Jonathan glows yellow and stands up yelling with all of his might, hamon, and energy left. ''Jonathan: The Beat of My Heart! This Burning Beat! Cut Him Beat of my Blood! SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE! Kenshiro quickly dodges the attack and at the last second punches Jonathan in the head with Hokuto Kyomu Shidan in which Jonathan stops having his memory erased then his arms and legs and body start to uncontrollably enlarge and he explodes from the 100 Crack Fist. Kenshiro: It is Done.. KO! Results Boomstick: Holy Shit! Wiz: Both Kenshiro and Jonathan Joestar have shown their true potential in the art of fighting style, but Kenshiro had what it means of a more advantage. Boomstick: Jonathan Joestar may be better at everything else, but Kenshiro's speed had done it for him. Wiz: Kenshiro has defeated bigger men who were the strong over the weak, while Jonathan on a daily basics fought the Undead and obliverated him and has fought Dio, but Jonathan couldn't survive the boat accident which led to his death and he couldn't kill Dio Boomstick: Kenshiro on the other hand, thanks to his 100 Crack Fist killed many men who were strong, looks like Jonathan Hokuto Shincan't beat Kenshiro. Wiz: The Winner is Kenshiro. Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle A heartless appears from in the darkness then two mysterious swordfighters slashes it then clash with each other. Link VS Sora Trivia *At first, this fight was going to end up in a Tie, but instead more research was on Kenshiro which clearly made him the victor. Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Anime' themed Death Battles Category:Fist of the North Star VS JoJo's Bizarre Adventure themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles